Tнєяє нє gσєѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Ahí iba, como todos los días, a pedir un café con canela y a juntarse con su grupo de amigos; por ese tipo de razones era que aquel rubio se limitaba a ver ese grupo de lejos, aún si estaba bastante familiarizado con todos ellos y, en especial, el autodenominado The Fabulous Hudson Hornet"::...::AU!Humanizado::...


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars me pertenece y la canción en turno se da a entender (?); todo es sin fines de lucro.**

 ** _Hey!_ Después de ver Cars3 sólo me tomó día y medio asimilarla por lo destroza-feels que es :'D, ¡así que hoy la cerveza nocturna hizo lo que quiso y me responsabilizo menos de lo normal~! Igual, los tráilers dieron más spoilers de lo que yo haría esta semana (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; AU donde Doc también es adolescente y le lleva unos años a Lightning; slash por ahí y algo de OoC porque no podía ser de otra forma :'3.  
** **»Condición extra:** **Basado en palabra** **«canela» pero debiendo usar «trébol», «amarillo», «televisión», «hora» & «vino».** **  
**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **T** here **h** e **g** oes **.**_

* * *

 **A** hí iba, como todos los días, a pedir un café con canela y a juntarse con su grupo de amigos, siendo un tal «Smokey» el mayor entre ellos y quien le recibía a las afueras de las puertas de la cafetería predilecta por todos los estudiantes de la zona; una encantadora sonrisa era lo que le garantizaba que la bebida mañanera le saliera casi gratuita, y por lo mismo el otro solía regañarlo mientras la única fémina visible, esa de campera rosa palo y corto cabello ondulado, soltaba algún comentario sobre eso con la respectiva celosía que provocaba que uno de sus amigos la molestara, recordándole que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él.

—Ya, todos sabemos que Hud tiene un solo amor: las carreras —recordó Louis, fingiendo que esa no era excusa para excusar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por ese tipo de razones era que aquel rubio se limitaba a ver ese grupo de lejos, aún si estaba bastante familiarizado con todos ellos y, en especial, el autodenominado The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, su objeto de profunda admiración desde que, por azares del destino, terminó perdido por esa ruta y topándose con ellos a media charla en la que quedó tan sorprendido como anonadado con las anécdotas que relataba aquel chico, aún si no tenía un par de años más que él.

— ¿McQueen? ¿Estás bien? —le llamó su mejor amigo, haciéndole sobresaltar segundos después de que el chico entrara en trance: ¿había sido su imaginación o Hudson Hornet lo había notado y, además, le había sonreído?

— ¡Mater! —Chilló, al borde de un ataque cardíaco conforme inhalaba lo necesario para reponerse—. ¡¿No te dije que nunca aparecieras sin avisarme?!

—Pero estabas tan callado que pensé que algo te había pasado —dijo el moreno, aún confundido al ver al otro hiperventilarse después de llevar una mano sobre su pecho, más que dramatizando—. ¿Quieres que llame a la Señorita Cruz para que se asegure de que estás bien?

—Ella es más ruidosa que tú y su deportivo amarillo se ve hasta en la luna —gruñó Lightning, apretándose el puente de la nariz; el comentario no tenía nada que ver con el tema pero, aún así, Sally captó a qué se refería.

—Porque el rojo brillante no se nota, ¿verdad, Letrinas? —Bromeó, apareciendo y ubicándose a un lado de Mater, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa bastante juguetona—. ¿Acosando a ese chico y a su pandilla… de nuevo? ¿Hoy qué día se celebra? Como tu futura abogada, tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Yo no acoso, a mí me acosan —corrigió él, señalándose con orgullo.

Sin embargo, nada de ello surgió efecto en la chica, que se giró hacia el castaño con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Quién es la última víctima, Mater? —preguntó al de ojos verdes, con una ceja alzada tras voltear a verse, y éste pareció pensarlo un poco a la vez que enrulaba la delgada coleta baja que se acostumbró a usar desde principio de año.

—Luego de que el Señor Fantochesco regresara a su país, McQueen empezó a acosar al Señor... ¿Cómo se llamaba, amigo?

— ¡Nadie! ¡No se llamaba de ninguna forma! —Se quejó el de rojo, interponiéndose entre sus mejores amigos, con la misma velocidad que dictaba su nombre—. ¿Acaso no pueden salir, como dos personas normales que incomodan a otras solas en las aceras?

—Es más divertido molestarte en vez de acurrucarnos en algún banco, Letritas —resumió la muchacha sin apenarse un poco, encogiéndose de hombros y apelando a su imagen inocente después de sonreírle—, ¿por qué tan serio?

Pero él no respondió; subió el cierre de su campera hasta el tope y rebufó.

—La campana sonará pronto —fue lo único que mencionó, abrumado… e ignorando sus mejillas rojas del mismo modo que confiaba en que tanto Mater como Sally también lo pasaban por alto—, andando.

Por lo menos, así pareció ser; ambos compartieron una mirada y alzaron hombros antes de seguirle el paso.

* * *

— ¿ **R** ompiendo corazones de vuelta, eh, The Fabulous? —bromeó River, codeándolo apenas se dio cuenta de que la vista de su amigo estaba perdida detrás de unos arbustos de los cuales, casualmente, logró distinguir a alguien merodear en la cercanía… por enésima vez.

— ¿Todavía no te aburres de ello, Hud? —Curioseó Midnight, secundando al otro luego de intentar ver qué era lo que los otros dos observaban con tanto interés, aunque fallando en el acto.

—Rechazando a tanta gente…

—Y que te acechen tanto…

—Pensándolo bien…

Interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos dos por un momento, el de engominado cabello azul y chaqueta (que rezaba su nombre, tal como hacían las bandas en los 50') pareció pensarlo seriamente; su rostro reflejó toda la confianza que sentía y, por ende, ganó la curiosidad y atención de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Smokey, cruzado de brazos y con media sonrisa burlona que no tardó en difuminarse.

—No sería malo darle una oportunidad, ¿ciertos, chicos?

— ¡¿Hablas en serio?! —Louis no tardó en reaccionar, indignándose en un primer momento—. ¿Me rechazas a mí pero vas a salir con alguien que ni conoces?

—Todos sabemos que eres una rápida y por eso Hud no quiso formalizar nada contigo, Barnstormer —vociferó el de vestimenta gris, River, hasta recibir un golpe por parte de la chica, que se limitó a bufar y apartar la vista… ignorando como Hudson Hornet se iba alejando y, de paso, sorbiendo con calma su café.

— ¿Hud? —le llamó Smokey una vez quitó la vista de los menores, primero sorprendido y luego usando un tono más de reprimenda—. Hey, ¿a dónde crees vas?

No obstante, no recibió respuesta alguna más allá de que el nombrado se encogiera de hombros y lo mirase por encima del hombro por unos segundos, sonriendo lo necesario.

— ¿Creen que hablaba en serio?

Apenas escuchó a Midnight, un escalofrío recorrió al de naranja.

Podía contestar con sinceridad y de forma afirmativa… pero mejor era dejarle privacidad.

— ¿Vamos por una hamburguesa antes? Yo invito.

Era más sano que el vino barato… y, además, ya se encontrarían con el aspirante a corredor en los alrededores.

* * *

 **A** l otro día y a la misma hora estuvo en el mismo lugar, escondido; sin embargo, el sujeto de su interés no se apareció, y tampoco lo hicieron sus amigos.

— ¿El café con canela le habrá aburrido? ¿O habrán ido a otra cafetería? —se preguntó en voz alta, asomándose un poco más entre los arbustos en los que solía refugiarse… para remplazar su mueca, entre confundida y preocupada, por una de total hastío en el preciso momento en el que un líquido caliente cayó en medio de su cabeza, escurriéndose de inmediato—. ¿Qué demonios…?

El rubio no alcanzó a maldecir más tras levantarse porque, apenas sus ojos distinguieron al sujeto frente a sus ojos, si se arriesgaba a hablar sabía que se avergonzaría a sí mismo con estúpidos balbuceos.

Por muy enojado que estuviera, sólo se alegraba que el de la mala broma no fuese Chick Hicks.

—Así que estabas espiándome, otra vez —burló el de azul, confiado y viéndole con altivez—. ¿No te aburre la misma rutina?

Por supuesto, Lightning no iba a ceder tan fácil, aún si el de ojos azules estaba consciente de que él era algo similar a un admirador secreto casi moderno.

— ¿E-Espiándote? ¿Yo? —Repitió antes de forzar una risa mientras palmeaba el aire, riendo en el acto—. Por favor… Se me cayó un lente de contacto por este lugar así que, si me lo permites, seguiré en mi contienda —trató de excusarse apenas tapó su ojo derecho y, con la mano izquierda, señaló el lugar en donde sí se ubicaba su base secreta.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Acaso nunca has usado uno, ancestro? —molestó ante su mueca de esteticismo pero, apenas lo hizo, deseó no hacerlo: la sonrisa de Hudson aceleraba demasiado su pulso y coloreaba sus mejillas, y lo peor era que no podía disimularlo de ninguna forma.

—Con que tu número es el #95 —apuntó, ignorando lo anterior—, curioso…

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, #51? —contraatacó en un intento de verse firme, aunque el otro sólo dejó escapar una risilla burlona.

—51… Por casualidad, ¿no es el mismo número que le "sugeriste" a tu amiga que eligiera para hacerse notar entre los demás interesados en las carreras?

 _Oh, oh… Alguien le debía haber dicho lo que terminó haciendo la tarde anterior._ Lightning estaba en aprietos y su sonrisa, entre dientes, lo dejaba ver.

—Qué casualidad, ¿no? —intentó zafar mientras alzaba hombros; al desviar la vista, se topó con un trébol de 4 hojas que, sin dudarlo, tomó—. Hasta el universo sabe que hoy es mi día de suerte… aislando este evento desafortunado, claro —agregó con desgano y cansancio natural, volviendo a ver al Hornet entre el espacio que dejaban sus empapados mechones.

—El ser supersticioso no te llevará a ningún lado, niño —le recriminó, aún con sorna en su voz que, para el de ojos celestes, sonaba hasta extraña—, y tampoco la televisión no te dirá como debes hablar.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes? —espetó, enderezando su postura e imitando su mueca, para la sorpresa del más alto.

— ¿Un par-muchos más? —rió el #95 hasta que su sonrisa se borró apenas el otro le tomó del cuello de remera, obligándolo a pararse en puntillas de pie para estar a tu altura—. T-Tranquilízate, viejo… Era una broma, ¿sabes? —habló luego, sin lograr disimular cómo los nervios empezaban a invadirle.

Durante el segundo en el que el coraje fue el suficiente para enfrentarle con la mirada, se vio reflejado en sus ojos; al instante siguiente, el shock le duró hasta que terminó cayendo, de espaldas, sobre el arbusto que había reclamado como suyo tiempo atrás.

¿Seguía soñando y todo había sido producto de una especie de sueño lúcido? ¿O Hudson Hornet en verdad lo había besado… antes de soltarlo sin previo aviso y dejar su mente tan confundida que se sentía vacía?

— ¡Hey, Hud! —Smokey le llamaba, saliendo de la cafetería y limitándose a mirar más allá de la reja donde estaban los arbustos, logrando que el menor volviese a plantar los pies en la tierra… un poco—. ¡Tengo los dos cafés con canela que me pediste que te comprara! ¡Más te vale no dejarme parado con estas cosas por mucho tiempo! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer también y necesito el dinero de vuelta!

Ante el aviso, Lightning volteó hacia el nombrado, claramente, sin tener noción de qué hacer.

— ¿Esperas una invitación o qué, novato? —fue lo que consiguió antes de que el del #51 empezara a caminar en dirección al camino principal que rodeaba esa parte de la plaza—. Estoy seguro de que todos querrán saber qué te pasó, con lujo de detalles —agregó con una risa entre dientes, apenas deteniéndose para verle por encima del hombro... sonriéndole una vez más.

— ¡Y-Ya voy!

Podría no haber escuchado lo último (o ignorado, su inconsciente también era igual —o peor— de caprichoso), pero ese último gesto era todo lo que necesitaba alguien que tampoco necesitaba alguna excusa para saltearse clases de Ética o justificarse ante sus amigos en qué gastaba su tiempo libre.

—Cuando estemos ahí, yo lo saludo y tú tomas agarras un café y sales corriendo sin mirar atrás, ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió, sin dudar nunca del plan dictado de forma casual y a último momento.

— ¿Acaso parece que nací ayer?

Absteniéndose de comentar al respecto, Hudson Hornet asintió con confianza al adelantarse para, luego, seguirle.

Y ahí iba finalmente, sin tener que contener el sentimiento de querer estar lado a lado de aquel sujeto que seguía observándole de soslayo aún cuando corrían… y que tampoco reprimía la media sonrisa que perduraba en su rostro conforme le devolvía la mirada.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta_ _aquí~!_ Es divertido que haya terminado escribiendo un OS de Docning en vez de usar el impulso mezclado con el hype para continuar la vieja y querida ****Sυgαя &Sριςє que ya llevaba parte de su nuevo capítulo listo... y no, no es spam casual ni nada (?), pero con tantos flashbacks y hints, _¿cómo no meterme en la cabeza la idea de un sassy!Doc de joven conociéndose con un Lightning-novato x'DDDDD?_**

 **No digo más porque me quejaría de haber terminado en estos géneros cuando quería puro drama x/D, así que agradezco a Blairie &Sammie por el primer vistazo a esta cosa 7w7r y espero que a alguien por ahí le haya entretenido este intento de algo~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
